ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids' WB: When Worlds Collide 2: The Wrath of Lord Vortech/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Kids' WB logo) (The movie starts with the screen panning on an otherworldly sky and pans down.) (Text: Warner Bros. Animation and Kids' WB presents) (The scene cuts to a vortex popping up. Then a being with a damaged cape, a skirt robe, a golden helmet, shoulder armor and a staff comes out of it. A robot comes out of the vortex as well. He scans the ground of the wasteland. He gets a reading.) X-PO: Hey, I found the thing! Uh, I mean. "Anomaly located, master." (The being walks up to the spot his minion found.) Lord Vortech: Yes! (chuckles) I've found it! X-PO: Uh... you found it? Lord Vortech: After all these years of searching, it really exists: Foundation Prime. (He uses his staff to uncover the ground, showing elements.) This depicts the Foundation Elements. Artifacts from start of time, scattered across the dimensions. And only I can gather them all in one place. X-PO: Just so you know; the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're kinda important. To the... (He chuckles.) Entire universe. Lord Vortech: Your services are no longer required. (He points his staff at the robot, opening a vortex.) X-PO: But the elements can't be safety harnessed, it's too dangerous! (While being sucked in, he comes apart.) And what about that pay raise you promised meeeee...?! (After he's sucked in, it closes.) Lord Vortech: (cackling) I will have them all. I will control their power. I will make... universes collide! (He cackles again and his voice gets deeper.) Aargh...! (His arms grow and he becomes giant.) No! I will not be denied perfection! (He reverts back to his normal size and his voice is regular.) My dedication to this work has taken its toll. Not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions. Argh! But, there is another way. (He uses his staff to make a throne rise. The being cackles menacingly and the screen fades to black.) (Logo: Kids' WB: When Worlds Collide 2: The Wrath of Lord Vortech) (The black screen fades out to Mechana-Beach Island, where Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda are hanging out. Komodo came to them.) Komodo: Hey, guys! Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda: Hey, Komodo! Komodo: What are you doing here? Rex: We're just hanging out, figuring out what to do next. Komodo: Is that so? Panda: Yes. We've been on oh, so many missions. Not to mention that you and 2 of our other members were captured by Petrod-Dark and saved by a team of 3 Kids' WB heroes! So Island Owl decided to let us take the day off at Mechana-Beach Island. Sasquatch: Yea, who doesn't want a day off from our careers, anyways? (Soon, however, Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda start to float in mid-air for some strange reason, along with their mechana-train that they have.) Unicorn: I have to agree with you here, but why are we floating like we're in space or something? (A vortex appears out of nowhere, making Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda, and their mechana-train float into it.) Rex: Oh no! Not the vortex! Mouse: I'm so scared! Sasquatch: Me too! Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (They get sucked into it, along with their mechana-train.) Komodo: (gasps) No! Don't leave me behind! (Komodo jumps into the vortex and follows Rex, Unicorn, Sasquatch, Mouse, and Panda.) (In Skylands, High Five and his friends are speeding away in their vehicles from the Chompy Mage and his minions.) Chompy Mage: So you're going to get away from me, huh? Well, I don't think so! Right, Chompy Puppet? (voice goes softer) Yes, Chompy Mage! (voice is neutral again) Get them, my minions! (High Five and Deja Vu are seen driving the Gold Rusher, with Deja Vu at the driver's seat and High Five at the back. They are avoiding the blasts from Chompy Mage.) High Five: Look out, Deja Vu! His blasts will turn you into a Chompy! Deja Vu: I know, High Five! I'm trying to! (One of Chompy Mage's blasts hits High Five.) High Five: Hey, what did you did that for? (High Five turns into a Chompy.) Deja Vu: High Five! What happened to you? (The Chompy growls at him.) Chompy Mage: Wow! What a hit I made! (Spitfire is driving the Hot Streak, with Stormblade at the back.) Spitfire: I do have a potion that turns Chompies back to what they were before they turned into them, but we can't just stop here and turn High Five back to normal! If only we can escape from him... (Komodo pops out of the vortex and falls into the Gold Rusher. Deja Vu gets out of the way and gets on the back as Komodo lands on the driver's seat and grabs the Chompy (who is actually High Five).) Komodo: Have you seen my mechana-friends? Deja Vu: Your Skylander friends? Why, they're currently... Komodo: I mean my 5 mechana-friends! (He dodges a blast from Chompy Mage.) They all got sucked into a weird hole at Mechana-Beach Island. I jumped in and it lead me to you two! (Terrafin (in his SuperCharger form, Shark Shooter Terrafin) is driving the Shark Tank, with Pop Fizz (in his normal form) at the back.) Terrafin: Look guys! There's our way out! Komodo: Let's get out of here, then! (The gang all escaped from Chompy Mage and his minions.) Chompy Mage: What!? You managed to escape me and my minions? Not fair! (Spitfire drops a bit of his potion on the Chompy (who is actually High Five). The Chompy turns back into High Five.) High Five: Thanks, Spitfire! (to Komodo) Hey! I never saw you before, Komodo! Komodo: How did you know my name? High Five: I heard everything all about you! You work with the Animal Mechanicals! Deja Vu: The Animal Mechanicals? What are they? (The same colored vortex pops up, making Deja Vu and her weapons, Camo, Echo, and Gill Grunt (in his normal form) float into it.) Gill Grunt: Not the vortex again! Echo: Help us, High Five and Komodoooooooooooooo! (They get sucked into it.) High Five: Hey, come back here, Deja Vu! Komodo: Right behind you, High Five! (After they go after Deja Vu, Camo, Echo, and Gill Grunt (in his normal form) in the vortex, it disappears, leaving the other Skylanders in shock and surprised that they're gone.) Jet-Vac: Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait for them to come back, then. (Jet-Vac (in his Full Blast form) shrugs his shoulders.) (In Marty's dimension, Marty is seen battling enemies with his Iron Fist.) Buttons: Wow! Look at Marty defeating his foes! Ally: I know Buttons, he's one cool guy! (Then, a vortex appears, making Komodo and High Five pop out of it and landing in the desert in front of a rock.) Komodo: Where are we now, High Five? High Five: I don't know... (Marty sees Komodo and High Five in front of him.) Marty: Komodo? High Five? Komodo: How did you know our names? High Five: He heard about us on TV. Komodo: Through our shows? High Five: Yep. (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Kids WB